hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
The American Girls Premiere
The American Girls Premiere is an educational computer game developed and published by The Learning Company for American Girl. The game allows the creation and direction of unique stage plays starring Historical Characters like Felicity Merriman and Samantha Parkington. The Second Edition release, which was released in 1998, adds Josefina Montoya to the roster, and fixed some bugs that was present in the first edition. Gameplay Built upon the earlier MECC game Opening Night, The American Girls Premiere allows the creation and direction of unique stage plays starring the Historical Characters, from Felicity Merriman, representing the American Revolution, to Molly McIntire, daughter of an army doctor during World War II, alongside supporting characters from each of the girls' story arcs. Players are presented with a stage to which plays are created or presented, utilizing a drag-and-drop interface to add actors, props, lighting and other elements to the scene. Digitized sprites taken from live actors and props from American Girl's historical collection are used throughout the game, à la-Mortal Kombat. Each of the characters have their own set of outfits based on the historical era their stories take place in, e.g. long gowns and petticoats for Felicity or argyle sweaters and blouses for Molly, along with scenarios from their respective time period. Players can also add dialogue in their productions, either through a voice recording, or using the built-in text-to-speech feature. The game develops skills in storytelling and writing, and is open-ended in nature, allowing the player to create theatrical productions at his or her own leisure, though the limited selection of characters, props and settings may present creative constraints to some players. In addition to the main content, bonus content such as a tutorial application and a sampler called the Director's Guide is included for players to get acquainted with the game's mechanics and user interface, along with a behind-the-scenes look on production as well as historical facts and commentary on American history and culture, and backstories for each of the characters. Compatibility It is also known to be fully functional when run on certain Linux distributions via WineWineHQ - American Girls Premiere. The game's text-to-speech functionality can crash on a recent Windows release such as Windows 7, though, unless if it is launched under compatibility mode (albeit without any TTS audio output). Also, while the game came with both 16-bit and 32-bit binaries, the Windows installer for it is a 16-bit InstallShield launcher, making it practically impossible to install on a 64-bit system without resorting to workarounds. A similar compatibility issue also exists on the Macintosh build, as newer Apple devices run on Intel processors (and that Rosetta compatibility is limited - the emulator does not support pre-OS X applications, not does it run on Lion or Mountain Lion, let alone Mavericks), thus requiring an older Apple computer, or a third-party emulator such as SheepShaver, to run the game. One major disadvantage of the program is that the files made with it are only saved states rather than video files, necessitating the need for a screen recorder such as Fraps or Camstudio in order to make the play fit for uploading on YouTube. Use in Parodies Despite the rather awkward interface and the somewhat limited way of authoring stage plays, the application has been used by a number of Untergangers for making parodies, which are often way beyond the intended purpose of the game, like adult jokes and Downfall parodies. Subtitlecomedy made use of the game in some of his parodies. Mfaizsyahmi's award-winning parody ''Goebbels rants about being asked to upgrade his graphics ''Goebbels rants about being asked to upgrade his graphics was also made with the game, although the raw footage he used was a pre-rendered template video. Gallery AGPremiere ClassicMac.png|American Girls Premiere running on Mac OS 8.1, with Felicity Merriman on stage. References Category:Terminology Category:Video Editors Category:Software Category:Parody Making Category:Video Games